jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mala Mala Jong
Mala Mala Jong is an ancient demon warrior made up entirely of Shen Gong Wu in Xiaolin Showdown. He first appeared in the episode of the same name. He is controlled by Wuya in trying to defeat the Xiaolin Monks. History Powers He was able to individually access the powers of any Wu in his form, and seemed able to integrate new ones into it as they became available to him. As long as the Heart of Jong remained functioning under the original user's control, the Wu making up Jong would move on their own to reunite as Jong's body if they became separated. When ahold of the Ring of the Nine Dragons, he could replicate himself into four nearly identical Mala Mala Jongs called the Fearsome Four. Many of his powers were granted by the Shen Gong Wus he was made of. As far as is known he had: *'Superhuman Strength': Granted by the Fist of Tebigong and the Third-Arm Sash. *'Stretchable Arm': Granted by the Third-Arm Sash. *'Superhuman Durability': Granted by the Two-Ton Tunic. *'Lightning Generation': Granted by the Eye of Dashi. *'Flight': Granted by the Jetbootsu and the Longi Kite. *'Invisibility': Granted by the Shroud of Shadows. *'Intagibility:' Granted by the Serpent's Tail. *'Deflection': Granted by the Wushu Helmet. *'Fire Generation': Granted by the Star Hanabi. *'Water Generation': Granted by the Orb of Tornami. *'Telekinesis': Granted by the Ruby of Ramses. *'Teleportation': Granted by the Golden Tiger Claws. *'360-Degree Vision': Granted by the Helmet of Jong. *'Tornado Generation:' Granted by the Sword of the Storm. *'Spider Silk Generation': Granted by the Silk Spitter *'Self Assembling': Granted by the Heart of Jong, if the Wu's that made him were separated, he could rebuild himself. *'Shen Gong Wu Assimilation': Mala Mala Jong also possseses the unique ability to assimilate any Shen Gong Wu to his body, thus adding to his already overwhelming power. Weaknesses If the Heart of Jong was removed from him, Jong would fall apart and return back into individual Shen Gong Wu. Since he was made of Shen Gong Wu, he could be controlled by the Emperor Scorpion. Trivia * Mala Mala Jong is one of the most powerful enemies of The Rainbooms and Justice Guardians, as Set wants to recruit him for his Heylin army. * Mala Mala Jong will first appear in Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light, and will become Twilight and Kyle's enemy in Twilight's Adventures. * Mala Mala Jong will return for revenge on Twilight and her friends in Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 2. * Mala Mala Jong will return again in Twilight and Kyle's Adventures of Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, as he is summoned once again by entirely of Shen Gong Wu when Sci-Twi's alter ego, Midnight Sparkle, have born by dark Heylin magic. Gallery Mala_Mala_Jong.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Villains Category:Monsters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Twilight's enemies Category:Jaden's enemies Category:Jeffrey's enemies Category:Set's recruits Category:The Heylin Empire Category:Heylin Warriors Category:Legendary characters Category:Hybrids Category:Characters who can Fly/Levitate Category:Super Strength Characters Category:Giants Category:Hiccup's enemies Category:Xion's enemies Category:Fire Powered Characters Category:Earth Powered characters Category:Characters who have Electrokinesis Category:Darkness Powered characters Category:Villains for Twilight's Adventures Category:Courtney's Enemies Category:Craig's enemies Category:Living Objects Category:Heylins of Darkness Category:Sunset's enemies